The Coffee Theory
by Axi4551
Summary: "Donne moi la composition de ton café et je te dirais qui tu es..." Ils finissent tous par partir un jour, à l'abandonner, mais Jack ne les oublie pas, bien au contraire. Post saison 2, Ianto est toujours en vie. Slash, rating pour sujets sensibles. (Impossible de résumer correctement sans spoiler, désolée les amis !)


**Titre :** The Coffee Theory  
**Fandom **: Torchwood  
**Paring :**Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones  
**Rating :** PG13 et comme d'habitude, sujets sensibles !  
Enfin, si on veut ! Techniquement, cette fic se place avant la saison 3, ainsi Ianto est encore en vie mais Tosh et Owen sont déjà morts. En soi, elle n'est pas plus gore que la série donc voilà !:) 

*Cette fic fait état de relations sexuelles implicites entre 2 hommes, vous voilà prévenu, je n'accepterai aucun commentaire homophobe, cela va de soi !*

Pour ceux et celles qui sont encore là, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. J'ai tenté ici un exercice de style légèrement différent et toutes critiques constructives sont les bienvenues !

Sur ce, Enjoy )

_Donne-moi la composition de ton café et je te dirais qui tu es…_

***

Flat Holm Island : petite île insignifiante de la Manche, au large de Bristol, réputée pour être balayée de vents d'une rare violence, dissuadant quiconque de s'y aventurer si, par hasard, il en avait le choix. Pas spécialement belle aux premiers abords, elle présentait le long de sa côte nord une immense bâtisse en ruines, dont les pierres ciselées et noires de suies donnaient la chair de poule.

Maintes rumeurs circulaient dans les ports, prétendant qu'il s'agissait là d'une ancienne prison, hantée par les esprits malfaisants des pires criminels de la couronne, abandonnés lâchement à leur sort, en guise d'ultime punition, interdits de rejoindre le rivage. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'à la nuit tombée, si tant est qu'on osait y accoster, on pouvait y entendre les cris de désespoir de ces âmes en peine, des sons tellement déchirants qu'ils pourraient arracher violemment la raison du plus sain des hommes.

Bien évidemment, rien de tout ça n'avait de sens, seulement les élucubrations de vieux pêcheurs fous dont le visage, rougi par l'alcool, ne faisait qu'ajouter au malaise. Malgré tout, les murmures sur cet endroit perduraient… Torchwood y veillait, après tout.

Dans l'immense complexe grisâtre, tel un bunker secret, s'étalaient de nombreux couloirs humides, présentant de nombreuses portes, menant toutes à une âme en souffrance, incomprise… Perdue, en somme.

L'infirmière-chef Hélène Carter frissonnait chaque jour en passant l'encombrant sas méticuleusement verrouillé, s'enfonçant pourtant dans l'obscurité avec courage et assurance, gardant à l'esprit une farouche volonté de solidarité, convaincue que le soir où elle quitterait enfin cet enfer, la satisfaction l'envahirait et rendrait sa vie un peu moins morne. Un soir passa, puis un autre, et un autre, s'effaçant lentement de sa mémoire et ne laissant bientôt que cette sensation d'éreintement inébranlable que présentent parfois les martyrs des causes perdues.…

La brave femme se plaisait à penser que de sa petite équipe d'infortunés privilégiés, elle restait celle qui avait le plus conscience de l'enjeu que représentait cette forteresse, coupée du monde, qu'elle en connaissait les moindres recoins, mieux même que son patron, obstinément anonyme.  
Elle n'aurait pu avoir plus tord…

Il existait une pièce dans ces couloirs, une pièce dont personne ne connaissait la contenance et dont le Capitaine Jack Harkness gardait jalousement la clé, empêchant quiconque d'y entrer.

Les infirmières, qui avaient bien évidemment été choisies sur le volet pour leur discrétion, ne posèrent jamais aucune question. Leur travail était d'accompagner, avec les maigres moyens du bord, de parfaits étrangers, souffrant de choses dont elles n'avaient même pas idée. Un jour, alors que Nurse Carter longeait cette étrange porte fortement sécurisée, elle crut percevoir un discret soupir d'agonie qui, pourtant, résonna dans son crâne plus bruyamment que bon nombre des innommables cris qui vrillaient ces tympans à longueur de journée.

Ce jour là, alors que le « patron » venait se retirer dans cet étrange placard pour sa visite hémi-hebdomadaire, elle osa l'intercepter, faisant preuve d'une audace et d'une curiosité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais manifestées. Pour toutes réponses, l'homme fronça les sourcils.

Le lendemain, Hélène Carter fut retrouvée au bord de l'autoroute, désorientée, 20 années de sa mémoire pourtant parfaite tout simplement oubliées…

**

Jack était assis dans son bureau nouvellement rénové, sirotant distraitement un verre de Scotch bien trop rempli pour une heure aussi avancée, consultant d'un œil distrait les nombreux CV qui s'étalaient misérablement sur son bureau. Une partie de lui regretta amèrement l'infirmière-chef à cet instant, reconnaissant à contrecœur le merveilleux travail fourni ces dernières années… Cependant, sa raison criait bien plus fort que de quelconques regrets : il avait fait pour le mieux, comme toujours.

La télé, négligemment allumée dans le coin de la pièce, émit une lumière vive, suivie d'acclamations de joie, couvrant presque le bruit assourdissant de Big Ben qui sonnait à en perdre haleine.

_1er Janvier 2017_.

Dieu que le temps paraissait long, seul, dans l'immortalité…

Son cœur se serra sensiblement. Sensation qu'il s'empressa de noyer en vitesse dans une grande gorgée du liquide ambré. Soupirant, il délaissa son bureau, rejoignant sans réelle hâte le petit fauteuil miteux de l'espace central. Il s'y affala sans grâce, ses pieds frappant légèrement la table basse alors qu'il y croisait les chevilles, envoyant valser un épais livre qui rejoignit le sol dans un bruit mate. Haussant un sourcil, surpris, il se contorsionna, récupérant l'objet avec révérence. Il hésita un instant à le reposer à sa place, à laisser les démons qu'il contenait avec Pandore. Il ne le fit pourtant pas. Masochisme ou sentimentalisme exacerbé, il préféra ne pas y penser.

De temps à autre, alors que les années avaient passées inlassablement, essuyant les larmes et le sang des cendres du HUB explosé, Jack aimait serrer dans ses doigts, comme un trésor ou une relique d'un temps trop vite disparu, le journal à l'épaisse reliure en cuir que Ianto avait été contraint de laisser derrière lui, dans la précipitation et la poussière. Le capitaine avait longtemps tergiversé avant de trahir ses promesses, de pénétrer dans le jardin secret de son amant. Il craqua un jour de pluie, alors que le chagrin et la mélancolie se faisaient plus pesants que jamais et se souvint encore du sourire tendre qui avait alors chaleureusement modifié ses traits tirés.

La première page n'était qu'un simple mémo, rien de plus. Ecrite de l'écriture soignée du jeune gallois y figurait le nom de chaque membre de l'équipe, leur pizza préférée mais surtout la composition de chaque tasse de café, minutieusement détaillée, ultime preuve du perfectionnisme animant le jeune homme.

Jack dut retenir un soupir. Chaque nom, chaque mot, le brûlait, insidieusement, douloureusement, lui rappelant avec bien peu de douceur qu'il était de nouveau là, en 2017, seul et désabusé. Bien évidemment, il avait toujours su qu'il finirait un jour ou l'autre par les perdre, priant des dieux que le 21e siècle ne connaissait pas encore et qu'il n'était même pas sûr de vénérer lui-même, pour que cette date fatidique arrive avec le plus de retard possible. Que l'immense capital de temps qu'il lui avait été si sadiquement attribué le pendrait en pitié. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

La première à partir fut Suzie.  
Ah Suzie.

Son bras droit, une femme à qui il aurait pu confier le sort de la ville entière le cœur tranquille, il fût un temps. A première vue, le jour de leur rencontre, il l'a trouva particulière désagréable, trop franche pour son propre bien, semblant prendre tout le monde de haut avec la plus hautaine des condescendances. Une vraie emmerdeuse, en somme. Jack esquissa un sourire. Elle lui ressemblait bien trop.  
Peut être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il l'engagea elle, plutôt que l'un des nombreux candidats de l'UNIT, bien mieux formés et compétents. Suzie était une passionnée, laissant passer son travail avant tout et tous, s'émerveillant et s'insurgeant de la moindre nouveauté qui venait s'échouer sous son regard terriblement critique. Elle se jetait corps et âme dans ce boulot. Elle respirait Torchwood, mangeait Torchwood. Bref, elle vivait Torchwood.

Si bien, qu'à la fin, ce fut Torchwood qui finit par la consumer. Jack savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'absoudre de sa culpabilité. Il l'avait regardé se noyer avec la curiosité malsaine d'un homme qui, lui, n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre.

Dans son journal, Ianto écrivait : **Suzie Costello - Noir amer + ¼ cuillère de Sucre.**

**

Owen fut le second à le quitter (et plutôt deux fois qu'une), désagrégé dans le liquide de refroidissement irradié de la central, sauvant le monde malgré son sacrifice inutile.

Jack avait toujours su qu'il finirait ainsi, de façon glorieuse mais involontaire, condamné par son obstination à toute épreuve, défaut même qu'il lui avait valu sa place dans leur petite équipe. Owen était un personnage intéressant, cynique et agressif certes mais plus que tout intransigeant, un brin héroïque peut être, défenseur inavoué de la veuve et de l'orphelin, couplé à un soupçon de rébellion face à l'injustice et un gout certain pour la désinvolture feinte.

Plus d'une fois le capitaine avait-il dû se mettre en lui et sa cible, l'empêchant de rendre justice par lui-même. Et, à raison la plus part du temps : après tout, la seule fois qu'il manqua à cette tâche, la faille avait presque implosée...

En quelques mots, Owen aurait voulu être Dieu. Tuer et ressusciter, détruire et réparer, punir et récompenser.

Après sa première mort, il s'était accroché à la vie avec la volonté farouche du martyr, prêt à dispenser ses actions au 4 vents pour garantir un monde meilleur. Il disparu tragiquement. Enfermé dans une boite de béton armée, la mort pour seule témoin et juge de ces actes désespérés.

**Owen Harper - Arabica + 5ml de lait entier.**

**

Puis vint le tour de Toshiko.  
Tosh, son plus grand espoir, sa plus grande fierté, la plus belle de ses trouvailles. Intelligente, même brillante, curieuse, respectueuse des règles, froide mais professionnelle. En soi, trop lisse pour être honnête.  
Jack n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de fouiller sous cette absente troublante d'aspérité, se contentant de lui prodiguer les opportunités nécessaires pour qu'elle détienne enfin ce titre de génie de l'informatique pour lequel elle semblait naturellement prédestinée. Après tout, quel droit aurait-il eu de lui reprocher son mystère quand lui-même gardait jalousement la moindre information le concernant ?

Jack en avait plus appris sur Toshiko en 20 pages de lecture qu'en passant 3 ans à ces cotés dans des situations plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. Il n'avait jamais été surpris de voir dans la prose de Ianto la profonde affection qu'il portait à la jeune femme. Compatissante, attentive, elle avait su l'écouter avec empathie, échangeant avec lui ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais raconté.

Le Capitaine avait enfin eu la réponse à sa question silencieuse.

Sous cette apparente amabilité se cachait en réalité un volcan, une femme prête à la moindre folie pour les gens qu'elle aimait, bien qu'étrangement condamnée à toujours s'attacher aux mauvaises personnes, à ce qui la blesserait.  
Désespéramment amoureuse d'Owen, ses rejets fréquents n'avaient eu pour conséquences que d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans les plaies de son insécurité, de sa peur morbide de l'infini, de l'inconnu, son étouffante envie de stabilité, de perfection, de contrôle.

Elle aurait voulu que sa vie soit à l'image de ses lignes de chiffres et algorithmes incompréhensibles : ordonnée, logique, inébranlable.  
Tosh était à la fois le poison et le remède. La force tranquille qui retenait contre vent et marée le tourbillon qui grondait sourdement sous sa surface, fragile mais dangereux et toujours là.

**Toshiko Sato - Décaféiné (garder le secret) + 20ml de crème + 2 grosses cuillères de Caramel.**

**

Gwen disparu peu après d'une façon bien différente.

Elle se contenta de franchir la porte du HUB, les yeux baignés de larmes, un regard d'incompréhension brillant sur son visage.  
Si Tosh était définitivement la logique voir l'organe raisonnant de l'équipe, Gwen en était irrémédiablement le cœur, la représentation de l'humanité dans son écœurante beauté.

Jack n'avait pas vraiment voulu la laisser partir, aurait même voulu la garder toujours auprès de lui, telle la muse qui inspirait chacun de ses actes, la Marianne de sa bataille contre les ennemies de la Terre, sans cesse plus nombreux, sans cesse plus assoiffés. Gwen n'avait rien de particulier, si ce n'est cela. Cette banalité, ce comportement fondamentalement humain.

Courageuse, intrépide, curieuse, émotive et altruiste, elle incarnait tout ce qui légitimait cette résistance, ce travail pour assurer l'avenir de ce monde, en particulier. Mais cette profusion de qualités était également son pire défaut, susceptible de causer sa perte à chaque coin de rues. Une mission de trop, une émotion trop violente et il en était fini de sa candide innocence.

Il se devait de la cacher, comme un trésor précieux et inestimable.

Jack l'avait alors congédiée, sans la moindre explication, l'intimant à rejoindre son mari et d'oublier à jamais ce qu'elle avait vu ici. Il voulu lui offrir une pilule amnésiante, mais il savait parfaitement que ça ne fonctionnerait pas et causerait bien plus de mal que de bien.

Il lui avait annoncé d'une voix stable, elle avait répliqué son incompréhension par des cris.

Il se rappelait parfaitement du dernier regard qu'ils échangèrent, de celui qu'elle lui lança avant de franchir l'imposante grille, une flamme de pure haine éclairant ces prunelles inquiètes mais résignées.

Il ne parvint jamais à se reprocher son acte. Il n'avait voulu que la sauvegarder d'elle-même… Et tant qu'il y aurait des gens comme elle sur cette planète, ils y en auraient pour les protéger.

**Gwen Cooper - Café vanille + bcp de sucre.**

Jack referma le journal avec patiente, ses mains calleuses s'attardant un instant sur la couverture craquelée. Ianto fut le dernier à l'abandonner.

**

« - _Ceci sera donc votre bureau, Nurse Hollinger. J'attendrai de vous un rapport hebdomadaire et précis du moindre évènement semblant perturber le calme de cet institut. Je suppose que la clause de confidentialité que vous venez de signer en dit suffisamment sur la discrétion dont vous devrait faire preuve, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

\- _Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, mais je crois savoir que mes rapports de service sous Torchwood Londres ne font états d'aucun manquement de ce genre_, répliqua-t-elle avec confiance.

\- _En effet, Miss Hollinger, mais vous apprendrez bien vite que je n'ai rien à voir avec Torchwood Londres,_ répondit-il sèchement, coupant court à toute discussion. »

Silencieusement, la quinquagénaire pénétra sereinement dans la petite pièce exigüe, avant de se positionner derrière le bureau, les doigts reposant élégamment sur la petite table en fer, un regard défiant illuminant son visage naturellement fatigué. Jack resta un instant à la toiser, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait choisi cette infirmière au caractère si trempée. La discipline. Voilà tout.

Il n'obtiendrait certainement pas d'elle une oreille attentive aux maux de ces « accidentés de la faille » mais encore pouvait-il espérer l'ordre et une organisation irréprochable, si d'aventure il venait à quitter la Terre précipitamment.

S'apprêtant à tourner les talons, il la toisa une dernière fois, ajoutant d'une voix inébranlable :

\- _Je vous laisse à vos nouvelles tâches ; sachez seulement que la chambre 236, localisée dans l'aile Est est strictement interdite et que la raison de cette décision n'est pas de votre juridiction.  
_

Sur le hochement de tête de l'infirmière-chef, il referma la porte derrière lui.

**

Assis à l'extérieur de l'immense bâtisse, le bras négligemment rejeté sur son genou plié, Jack laissait le vent caresser brutalement son visage. Cependant, dans son esprit tourmenté et esseulé, ce subtil toucher n'avait aucun lien avec la réalité.

Il était doux, chaud, échangé en secret dans un cocon de draps froissés.

Le murmure qui dansait à son oreille n'était pas un sifflement aigu et irritable mais mielleux et merveilleux, les mots coulant comme un baume sur des plaies imaginaires.  
Dans la poche de son manteau, le journal de Ianto reposait lourdement contre sa cuisse.

_Ah, Ianto… _

Ianto avait été le dernier à le quitter. Ce n'était pas prévu. Certes, aucune des morts qu'il avait dues côtoyées dans sa trop longue vie n'avaient été préméditée.

Néanmoins, il suffisait de prêter attention aux petits caractères en bas du contrat d'embauche pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Comme l'avait-il si bien dit le gallois d'un ton enjoué, perdu dans la lande givrée, une nuit d'opération : « _personne à Torchwood n'a jamais vécu suffisamment longtemps pour prendre sa retraite, que je sache _».

Et il avait raison.

On ne démissionnait pas de Torchwood, on y appartenait jusqu'à son dernier souffle et même là, on restait enfermé dans cette faille spatio-temporelle, gelé, attendant patiemment des milliers et milliers d'année que l'avenir déjoue la mort et nous libère.

Tous savaient à quoi il s'engageait en signant, tous savaient qu'ils n'en ressortiraient pas sur leurs 2 pieds...

Et c'est en cela que la tragique disparition de Ianto frôla l'indécence. Car il n'était pas mort en héros.

Ianto Jones mourut en dehors de ses heures de services, alors qu'il se rendait gaiement à la superette du coin, à la recherche de son café adoré. Il s'était éteint là, en pleine rue. Un accident, un simple accident. Etre au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Jack en avait été enragé. Quand il l'apprit, il s'enferma dans l'appartement du jeune gallois, refusant de sortir, restant là, à même le sol, pleurant son amour perdu. Ianto ne méritait pas ça, Ianto était un héros. Il avait toujours été là, discret, efficace, indispensable. Ianto était une ombre. On ne le voyait pas mais c'était le jour où, plein soleil, on ne le percevait plus que le monde n'avait plus de sens.

En plusieurs éternités, Jack avait toujours refusé de s'arrêter, de poser ses bagages sur le palier d'une maison, par peur de se blesser, par peur de ne plus pouvoir repartir, de ne pouvoir se relever quand le malheur s'inviterait. Car il finissait toujours par le faire.  
Et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il s'était assis dans ce fauteuil tous les soirs, il avait dormi dans ce lit, son corps chaud enroulé contre celui plus fragile mais tout aussi puissant de ce jeune homme sans réelle histoire. Ianto avait eu le pouvoir de faire ça.

Mais Ianto était aussi un fantôme, insaisissable et mystérieux. En bref, inconsistant.

Son humour cachait des blessures si profondes, des vides si abyssaux, que lui-même n'en avait probablement pas conscience. Son flegme cachait une hystérie bâillonnée, la seule volonté d'être aimé, d'exister. De laisser une trace, quelque part.  
Jack ne lui avoua jamais l'importance qu'il avait prise dans sa vie. Ce que sa présence avait représentée pour lui. Toutes ces nuits, consumées par la simple passion charnelles de 2 corps en parfaite harmonie ; tous ces matins, doux et chaux, blottis l'un contre l'autre, avec tout le temps du monde, la possibilité d'un nouveau jour.  
Ianto avait beau n'être qu'un fantôme, une idée… Dans les yeux Jack, il devenait humain, un être à part entière, irrévocablement vivant et capable de tout. Ianto existait quand il aimait.

Et pourtant, quand Jack arpenta les pages noircies du journal de son amant, ces pages qui relataient le moindre de leur moment, la plus archaïque de leur étreinte, le plus profond de ses rêves, nulle part ne figurait la composition de son café et Jack ne s'en était jamais préoccupé avant ce jour. Car, aussi « sage » et intelligent qu'il soit, il avait refusé de reconnaitre sa propre importance. Il avait refusé la pensée persistante que ce qu'il voyait de Ianto était un cadeau, un privilège que peu de gens avait eu la chance d'effleuré.

Jack avait eu la possibilité de voir au-delà de cet humour caustique et de ce costume impeccablement coupé, voir au-delà des faux-semblants.

Et maintenant, il était trop tard, trop tard pour lui dire… lui dire qu'il l'avait aimé, qu'il était tout pour lui, qu'il serait mort encore et encore si Ianto avait pu vivre sa vie ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus… Ianto ne l'avais quitté, il lui avait été arraché.

**

_Ianto s'étira félinement sur le lit défait, bien conscient de l'effet que ses muscles roulant discrètement sous sa peau blême avait sur son amant. Courbaturé de la plus agréable des manières, l'œil pétillant de malice, les cheveux ébouriffés, il tentait calmement de reprendre son souffle, baignant encore dans cette délicate félicité qui suit toujours l'étreinte passionnée.  
S'esclaffant délicatement en entendant le grognement séducteur de Jack à ses côtés, il se laissa tomber bruyamment sur son flan, s'abîmant dans la contemplation du profil imparfait du capitaine._

_Sentant le regard insistant sur sa joue, Jack, toujours sur le dos, tourna son visage vers le jeune homme, le regard interrogateur. Son cœur rata un battement à la vue de son amant si heureux, si lumineux, le couvant des yeux et lui donnant l'impression d'être la plus belle merveille de l'univers._

_Ianto lui sourit amoureusement, ramenant leur main entrelacées sous son menton, y déposant un léger baiser avant de murmurer d'une voix fragile :_

_\- _Jack… Promet-moi que rien ne nous séparera. Si jamais il m'arriverait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tu me garderas auprès de toi, hein ? Tu ne m'oublieras pas hein ? __

_Jack ne répondit rien, le cœur gonflé de regrets et d'incertitudes. Il aurait voulu être en mesure de lui répondre. Mais un homme qui a passé sa vie à fuir n'a aucune notion du futur. Soupirant, il se contenta d'attirer le gallois dans ses bras, l'enserrant fort, alors que Ianto, la tête délicatement posée sur son torse, sombrait doucement..._

**

Il existait une pièce dans les couloirs de Flat Holm Island, une pièce dont personne ne connaissait la contenance et dont le Capitaine Jack Harkness gardait jalousement la clé.

Cette pièce, d'après les murmures sillonnant le quartier général de l'UNIT, contenait la créature la plus vile et sanguinaire que la faille est jamais rejetée, si terrible que le capitaine en avait refusé le recensement et demandé la responsabilité intégrale et immédiate. Les infirmières présentes à l'époque se souvenaient bien de la nuit où « le patron » était arrivé en urgence, quelques heures après qu'une lueur jaillissante ait éclairé la ville, donnant l'impression d'être midi. Ce jour-là, il transportait une énorme boite, complètement hermétique.

**

A chaque fois que Jack ouvrait la porte, le cœur lourd, l'obscurité quasi-totale de la petite chambre le surprenait, alors qu'il avançait d'un pas prudent, soucieux de ne pas réveiller son occupant. Contre le mur opposé à la porte, on pouvait entendre un léger clapotis d'eau, tanguant gentiment dans un immense bocal rectangulaire.

Tremblant, Jack remonta sa manche avant de plonger sa main dans l'eau gelée. Un frisson le parcourait à chaque fois qu'il atteignait son but, qu'il sentait cette peau fine comme du papier à cigarette sous la pulpe de son doigt. Lentement, il y dessinait alors des dessins sans signification.

\- _Bonjour, Ianto,_ murmura-t-il au frêle vestige de l'homme qu'il avait jadis aimé.

**Ianto Jones - ?**

****

**FIN.**


End file.
